All in her head
by Everything you know is fangirl
Summary: What happens when Raven gets hurt and Beast Boy trips? A whole lot more than one would think.
1. The shot heard around the team

Beast Boy could hear his heartbeat quicken, he could feel his heart crashing against his ribcage_. _ The body landed on the marble floor with a loud, _thud! _The body was sprawled at an almost impossible angle. Good thing, the person was unconscious. He kept glancing from the body to the perpetrator. Not being able to control him, he screamed; "How could you do this?" He took a couple of steps toward the villain.

Dr. Light stepped back his hands waving in front of his face nervously, regretting his action greatly. The angry, green superhero turned into a cheetah; lunging at him from the spot. The claws had barely even swiped him and the Dr was crying for mercy. The Beast was threating to take over; and everyone else knew it. He changed into his human form; getting ready to punch.

"Beast boy man, it isn't worth it" The large half robot's hand closed in on the purple fabric on his friends shoulder. The changeling turned around angrily, and stomped over to where _she_ was.

In the next couple of minutes; everything was silent. Dr. Light was dragged away by law enforcements; a slash mark clearly visible in the front of his suit.

Starfires eyes were wide with worry; kneeling over her friend. Cyborg stood with his arm around Beast Boy's shoulder; glancing at the two girls on the ground. Robin stood as well, nervously tugging at his collar.

Violet hair sprawled over the white rock floor, standing out to say the least. Her eyes were closed, her skin an even lighter shade of corpse pale. "Well, um we better get to the infirmary quickly," the boy wonder wonders voice was the first to break the silence, very shaky. His smile looked hopeful and nervous and fake; Beast Boy noticed. The remaining 3 titans did small and silent nods, the atmosphere sober.

Cyborg carried Raven into the T-Car, placing her in the backseat. Starfire sat in the back seat as well, her face hung. Robin sat in the front seat; occasionally looking back. Beast Boy was the only one not in the car. He chose to fly as a Eagle; thinking on the way to the tower.

The scene played out in his mind, over and over again. Dr. Light had acquired some minions; god knows who wanted to work for him. Their fighting skills were admirable, maybe even as good as Robin.

The Dr.'s plan was to take over all the power supply in the city, by some gadget he set up in a guy's run down warehouse. The details on how he was going to transfer all the powers to himself were sketchy. Even _how_, Dr. Light was going to get all the power supply was unknown.

The henchmen were hard to defeat; but the Titans won anyway. Raven was getting ready to throw one of her energy balls at Dr. Light stopping his plan for good. Somehow, one minion managed to sneak up on the empathy and use a small energy gun. Dr. Light gave him the heads up on when he could shoot. The shoot heard around the warehouse, it was still ringing in Beast Boy's ears. He could have done something, to prevent it from happening. Right?


	2. The trip that changed everything

Back at the tower Raven was in a cot in the infirmary. She was hooked up whole bunches of tangles of wires. Everyone held their breath as Cyborg checked all of the monitors; typed on a keyboard.

Everyone hoped Raven would make it out okay. The fall was a pretty big one and they couldn't hear her breathing afterwards. The only sign of life was the fact that she was levitating and even that was iffy. Every once in a while her body lay still on the bed; and then to levitate once again.

Cyborg thematically paused before reporting the news. "Okay so everything checks out. She's in a coma state; she's just trying to get over the shock. Raven has two broken ribs and a fractured foot and a heck a lot of bruisers. I estimate it won't take her long to recover; especially if she's sleeping like this the whole time." The ex-football star ended with a smile and a nod to the recovering girl.

Robin nodded soberly, processing the things in his head. Scratching the back of his head he declared, "Well I got some filing to do, if anything happens to Raven. Call me." He briskly walked out of the room, not even glancing back. Truth be told, he just didn't like seeing Raven like that. They had a unspoken communication since the last Slade incident. He sometimes felt her feeling and even heard some of her thoughts. To have that connection completely cut off felt weird, like something was missing.

Starfire was sitting on a seat opposite of Raven, wearing a worried look. Then she made a forced smile, more to convince herself than anyone else. The alien princess then, let out a huge sigh of relief. Getting up she smiled a genuine, but small, smile her head to the side.

"I too shall be going. Robin showed me how to make the eggs scrambled and I am going to practice. Maybe I can make it good enough for her to be able to eat. When she is well of course. Maybe Raven shall like that." Grinning from ear to her left, the orange skinned teenage girl had a goal in her mind.

Beast Boy just sat there quietly, in the other seat right next to the cot. He couldn't help but be lost in his own thoughts. Some where along the line Cyborg put his arm around the green boys shoulder; asking if he was okay. He absent mindedly said he was okay and told his friend he could leave. The large half human walked away uneasy; but he needed to respect his friends need for space.

After a while of sitting, the green superhero had no idea how long, he heard something. The heart monitors were going crazy, spiking up and down wildly. Then he heard someones voice saying something.

"Can you get me my mirror?" That small whisper of a voice made Beast Boy jump out of his seat. Her eyelids covered most of her violet eyes; showing little slits of purple. She wasn't levitating anymore; saying those five little words most likely took a lot of energy.

When he looked back at her she slipped back into her coma like state. Not even staying awake to hear his answer.

He knew what mirror she was talking about, oh he knew. _Maybe I can get Cy to go with me. No, don't be a wuss; you won't get sucked in you know not to look in the mirror. Right? _

Beast Boy went through the pros and cons for a while; until he pushing out of his seat. . When he finally got up enough courage, he started walking toward the room. The infirmary was close to Raven's room; probably the closest out of all the rooms.

The door with the dark bird on the door was open. The young man let himself in, scanning the room for what he needed. It was on the dresser, and as he moved closer to it; his eyes went away from the mirror complety. Instead he looked at a hardcover book end at the other side of the room. "Huckleberry Finn" was written on the spine; why did that sound so familiar to Beast Boy.

He knew he looked ridiculous feeling around on the dresser, for a handheld mirror no less. When his hand found the handle for something, he was sure his smile lit up the dark room. _Bingo,_ Beast Boy was definite that was it. After all, there was nothing else on the dresser last time he checked.

He checked out of the side of his eye nonetheless, opening his eyes wide making them out of focus. He saw the faint outline of a mirror. In the pursuit of not looking at the mirror and going to extremes walking out of the room; he was sure he looked silly. His arms were pinned straight; the mirror was facing the side of his leg.

Well not all. _It's not like being in her head was a horrible thing but… I was lucky I had Cyborg with me…It was to confusing made my head spin. Plus in the end she was angry at me. Oh she didn't show it but I know she was. _

The whole way to the infirmary he was thinking. Home base, a nightstand right nest to her was on a few inches away. Half of him was thinking his part his fault for not looking where he was going. The other half was cursing Cyborg for needing that many wires wires. But all of him was thinking crud; when he was only a foot away, tripped and looked directly into the mirror.


	3. The flirty memory keeper

_Italics mean in her memory_

'_Italics' mean thoughts _

* * *

He was in a different place than where he began last time he was here. It was kind of like Happy's domain except the motif was more purple. The platform was purple with yellow specs; the sky was yellow with purple clouds. There were three gateways at the very edge of the place, side by side.

"Hey BB last time you were here I never got to see you." The purple Raven seemed to appear out of nowhere but she didn't surprise BB. When it came to this place his last visit prepared him. She had a mock sad face pouting on her lips. She nodded her head to the side, she was flirting with him.

"Who are you?"

Beast Boy inquired hopefully, the emotions he met last time thought they were Raven and not just her emotions. She looked like Raven a little bit in the face. Except Raven never pierced her ears or wore earrings. She was wearing a leotard with the sleeves ripped off; no cloak. No boats either, she was barefoot with a silver anklet.

"You are going to have to figure it out yourself at the end of our little tour" the flirting doppelganger smiled suggestively and raised an eyebrow.

_._ "Um, not to insult you or anything but I just want to get out of here, as quickly as I can" the green adolescent was biting his lip.

"Yeah of course I will show you the way out. It is right through that gate" at that the nameless emotion pointed at the middle gate of the three "but I have to go with you to make sure you get _lonely _or lost and along the way I can't ignore the sights"

The emphasis she put on the word lonely was suggestive as well.

Unsure, he walked toward the gate only to be pushed. The person jumped after as well.

_It isn't a gateway _thought Beast Boy bitterly while falling for a few seconds before changing into a pterodactyl, and flying down to a silver platform. Where the flirty Raven was waiting, tapping her foot.

"What in the world was that?"

He was very angry but since he knew anger would get him nowhere he tried to remain calm. Key word, tried.

"Look I can see that you are mad at me. Heck anyone with anyone with eyes can see that. Just listen though?"

Beast boy could feel his temper slowly melting away. "Much better, see don't you feel better? Honestly you should learn to chain up your anger better."

The green changeling wondered why she never waited for him to ask her question.

"Could you please get on with it?"

He had only been there for not even a half hour and he already had a headache.

"Ok Mr. grumpy pants. Some memories should just be kept buried way in the back. This where I come in; keeping track of the memories also comes with keeping some of the emotions in check. This is where I stay when Raven is conscious, most of the time. It used to be Knowledge's job to keep track of the memories, but then I came along. "

The lilac raven was smiling mischievously.

"Why am I here?"

BB was starting to get impatient, it seeped into his voice.

"This like a back door a way to get from place to place. Faster you don't even have to go through Knowledge's maze of books; which is a major bore fest by the way. Except well some things you may see may change your perspective on some things. "

At this she snapped her fingers and the platform started descending below. To fast for Beast Boy to even ask what his perspective was going to change on.

The platform didn't show any signs of stopping just got gradually got slower. Another change was the outside darkness. The bleak darkness that was once surrounding the domain was an offset white. Like an incandescent light bulb in a once bleak room. Then there were the screens, different sizes same color, popping up all over. It all came into place when a violet haired, black cloaked girl came into view in all of the screens.

_She was around the age of hair a violet color was pulled into a messy thin ponytail. The choice of clothing was very plain, like one a man would wear. A pair of black pant's and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. There was the black cloak though, held onto her skinny shoulders by two yellow pins._

_The woman sitting in front of her in an identical leather black chair, the one the girl was sinking in had brown hair. The woman's hair was also in a ponytail but in a less messy one. She was wearing a white cape, but unlike the girls it wasn't open but fastened tightly. She had a rather large book in her lap, crossing her arms at the crying girl._

"_Raven you must calm yourself before something-"a lamp blows up in front of me. Azar has tried to contain my powers for what seems like a long time now. I was taught to read at the age of two or so the monks tell me I believe that possible. I dislike math oh so much though it's hard to keep my powers in check. Breathe Raven! You can do this! "That is good Raven you were able to control yourself faster this time. Now let us continue with this problem." Azar is the only woman I know._

The screen fades to white once again.

"Hey that was Raven right?" Beast Boy asked a bit confused. The emotion acts as if she never heard him and doesn't answer.

The girl now much older by the looks of eight comes up on the screens again. Along with a girl her age with two long brunette ponytails and a pink dress.

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" I had to ask that question after all after she saw me coming out of the hall she did not scream. _

_Ever since my first time out alone a few months ago and my very first time out when I was seven that has not happened. After all I am a spawn of a demon with my gray skin s a brand for my father's evil. Everyone knows who I am and chose not to stay. _

_Children run when they see as their mother's usher them away. This girl say's no she says that destiny is rubbish. She say's that her name is Amy Smith and that she doesn't like people judging her because of her father. _

_Her father was from earth she says; so everyone assumes she has no powers. This may sound crazy but I think we are friends._

Beast Boy doesn't have a chance to say anything as the screen changes once again. This time a thirteen year old girl is plastered on the screens. Her cloak is now the color that it is now, a dark blue/ dark purple. Her now long hair hanging in tendrils, halfway down her back same color if not a bit darker.

She was in the streets her cloak covering her body and one pin holding it to one shoulder.

_It has been a couple of months since Azar died. I am to get my hair cut at a priestesses' house across town. I do enjoy the quiet walks alone but it makes me think of my present condition. It has been years since my ninth birthday, my father attacked._

_He attacked that day; Azar died. Soon I am to live with my mother who I barely know. It has also been years since I last saw Amy her parents were sent to Earth for research. Probably not research though; the priest knew she was my friend. I am a bad influence. After because of my Azar is dead. _

A tall young woman now fills the screen. She is a good head taller than the other girl in the screen, without her high shoes. Her clothing was normal in earth standards except for a black robe. Not fastened showing off her pink flowered dress and strapped brown sandals. She could be mistaken for a regular teenager. Ok so maybe the two short pigtails was a stretch.

"_Oh my goodness! You got updated from black cloak to blue. Meany! And I was hoping we would do it together. "It is her! I pull my hood up and continued walking with her besides talking a mile a minute._

"_So what made them let you go out? When you were twelve they never let you out without a reason?"_

_She really had not changed I suppose she is an incurable optimist. I told her that Azar had died in a healing accident somewhere near the fountain. "Geez what rotten luck you have. But it looks like it is changing I mean you know. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise you get to spend some time with your mom." _

_I told her that she was hardly my mother and I did not want to live with her even if I did have some questions. _

"_Ok dokey then. But how does that explain why you are out." I explained the situation to her. "Hey how about before you get your hair cut we drop by your mom? I mean you could ask those questions. I could plug my ears." She seems a little bit too eager for such a task but I suppose I shall say yes; for curiosities sake._

The screen fizzles out and another image comes into place. She is alone in a balcony the same age as the last memory. This time though she is in the company of a woman with the same color hair as she. They both wear ashen cloaks.

"_Arella I have to leave me staying would be a big danger to everyone here in Azarath." She probably thinks that the only reason that I am leaving is not to live with here. _

"_At least let me go with you…" my mother pleaded back. _

"_I can take care of myself. Father will make sure the prophesy will come true."_

"_I suppose there is no stopping you is there. You got your stubbornness from my sister."_

The screens fade to black one last time and the light disappears around the flirty emotion and quiet superhero.


	4. I see a mysterous man in your past

The whole space was pitch black; nothing was visible. Even with his superior senses, eyesight included, Beast Boy couldn't make out a thing. Then out of nowhere he saw a bright light.

There was a man in front of him. He was wearing a light brown trench coat, a top hat hanging to the front of his face. He looked like one of those 1920 slapstick comedians. There was a table in the front of them, tiny and glass; a foam coffee cup resting on it. The man sat back leaning on his chair.

"It was you, I hope you know that. When you defeated the big red guy, everyone all frozen up was defrosted. Everyone in stone came back to life, your friend just happened to be in that position. Surprised you _hero's _didn't figure it out. Though, you probably didn't want to think of why it happened."

The slapstick like man tipped his chair back even more only two legs touching the sidewalk. His own legs on the tiny table bolted to the ground; comically he tapped his chin.

"Is that why you called me here? I thought it was a ransom of some sort, not a storytelling. Besides who's to say anybody turned to stone? Who is to say that we Titans defeated any big red guy? Those could be jus wild internet rumors, in fact that's exactly what they are." A voice in front of the man said. The man seems closer and closer, until he was an inch away.

"Hey, now. I have my sources; and no they are not part of the World Wide Web. Let's just look at the facts; everyone was turned to stone, the Devil was defeated, everyone turns from stone to human. Now Terra Markov may not have been recurred because of this. But this explanation just makes sense; the reason why I am telling you this is a private one and you shall come to know it soon enough. " The man tips up his hat a bit; he was smiling a big one that if you could see his eyes they would be creased.

He put his chair back down and his hat back down too. He got up and stuck out his hand. It was there for quite a while before he took it back. Laughing to himself he picked up the coffee cup and left. With his back turned he topped his hat off and threw it behind.

The lights came back on but the monitors were still off. The green changeling wasn't even going to try to ask a question.

"That wasn't that long ago, mind you. Maybe a month ago, I think. We never did figure out who that guy was. She deserved peace, she wouldn't want anyone rifling around in her past. She wasn't able to handle being normal, Terra should have been normal. Now she is normal, it would be not be right to go looking for answers. It all worked out nicely...very nice." On the last note her face fell and her eyes went to a faraway place. All traces of her playful personality gone.

Just as suddenly though, her eyes lit up; a brilliant idea entered her head. She moved a step closer to Beast Boy. Then a couple of more steps, moving her face close to his. After their faces were about an inch apart, she started smirking.

"Can you guess who I am now?"

She tilted her head and moved even closer. BB felt an odd sense of serenity, a rather calm feeling washed over him. She winked at him; a loud clapping noise made her walk backwards away from him. Nonchalantly, of course, still smirking with her eyes half open.

He found himself checking behind, to not only see what or who made the noise. Also to see who the crazy emotion Flirt was looking at over his head. Raven stood there right at the end of the platform, glaring at the emotion Beast Boy coined Flirt. The purple haired empath finally cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"Affection I was wondering; if instead of tricking people and changing their emotions. You go check on Iggy." Raven was rather sarcastic in saying this; the sarcasm dripping out of her words.

Raven was throwing daggers at the emotions with her eyes, Affection was still nonchalant. Finally," Affection" broke of her gaze, looking completely unruffled, and started flying up until her form was tiny as an ant.

Raven, on the other hand, looked completely ruffled. So ruffled, that in fact the poor green haired boy was too frightened to speak.

After a couple of minutes however, the violet orbs widened a bit and her skin turned from corpselike to just plain pale. Pivoting she started to walk away on the large metallic platform, lifting her dark blue hood over her face.

"You are coming?"

"Of course!" Exclaiming he tried to mentally regain his footing. All of the information from just the past half an hour was piling up on him.

"Good….I would hold on if were you"

The usual monotone tinged with a bit of concern. The metal platform started shaking for a moment before the space was enclosed in darkness. When the dim lights flashed back on there were two doorways.

Their design seemed much more complicated than the ones that he ran into at the beginning of his journey, with black coiling intertwining grapevines and mini baby angels.

Beast Boy started walking up by Raven, looking around all the while for any other subtle changes. Finding absolutely none that he could see, he looked at leotard clad hero for moment before speaking.

"Hey Rae. What in the world was that? I mean what happened with your mom and that one girl? And what about" She cut him off halfway through his sentence with a stony glare and some words.

"I will explain it on the way, if I can. Hurry along, something very important happened,." Grabbing his hand she strode to the door way and walked right in.


	5. An old west jail and a gingerbread house

Starfire was starting to get worried about Beast Boy. When she went to go check on him in the infirmary, he was gone. She checked all of the rooms yet her oddly colored friend was gone. The orange skinned princess even checked Cyborg's surveillance monitors and still nothing.

She was afraid she had lost her friend forever. After informing her other friends of Beast Boy's disappearance, she fled to the infirmary. The remaining guy titans were in the living room brainstorming a plan.

Starfire glanced at Raven's unconscious body and then decided she looked better. Her skin was back to its normal grey color instead of corpse grey. The conscious alien smiled at the unconscious one and began chatting hoping the unconscious girl could hear her.

"Our green friend has gone missing. He is not in any room of our home, I am quite worried. He disappeared right after you got hurt… Oh I hope he is not ill as well." The alien princess looked down at her hands eyebrows furrowed.

Suddenly she noticed something shining on the night table. It was a peculiar looking mirror, with strange engravings all over it. She picked it up by the silver handle, it was heavier than it seemed. Starfire's eyes grazed the reflective surface, and then she felt a tug. Suddenly she felt her whole body being sucked into the mirror.

She felt like her body was being pulled through a strainer, it hurt too much. Then she felt something stable under her feet. Looking around she came to the conclusion that she wasn't in the infirmary anymore, she wasn't even in the tower.

This place was very creepy. It had a dark sky with red specks and clouds. The ground was cracked and grey. At the very end she saw a grey doorway, equally creepy as the place. Starfire looked around for any other forms of life but found none. Making a snap decision she walked towards the door. Wonder what kind of trouble she will get herself into?

* * *

Raven was walking side by side with Beast Boy quiet as a mouse. The green boy opened his mouth to say something a few times, but then decided against it.

"You just going to stand there gawking? Or are you going to ask a question?" Raven cut the silence. The changeling blushed and looked around for the first time. It was desert sort of landscape, the ground a dry sand color with cracks. The sky was light blue and the sun scorching rays streaming down.

"Who was that girl when you were a kid? You still in touch with her?" Beast Boy decided to go with an easy question first.

"Amy. She grew up on earth, rarely ever visits Azerath. She and I played a lot when I was little. She was the very first person to accept me as I am. "Raven turned her face with a far off look.

"Oh, Okay. But you never answered my question about being in touch." The green changeling was glad with any answer he got, really. She trusted him with this and he wouldn't disappoint.

" I landed in Gotham. Stayed there for about a year then moved to Jump City. Not once did I see a trace of her. I don't even know if she landed in the U.S much less in the same city as me. It would have been nice to have her, when I was still adjusting to earth. But now I'm just glad the way things are. "

The violet haired empathy stared ahead again. Suddenly a dark shape from a distance appeared. Beast Boy assumed it was a building and kept his pace with Raven. The building got closer to _them_ though, instead of the pair getting closer to the building as they walked.

Neither of them noticed it though, and if they did the decided to ignore it. The building reminded Beast Boy of something out of an old west movie. It was a worn out white brick building, rather small. There was a sign that hung by one nail, proclaimed in worn script "Jail". _ Someone like Wild West movies_ the green haired boy thought, chuckling to himself.

Once they were close enough, Raven reached out to touch the scratched up doorknob. The splintered wood of the door let out a creek, as it slowly opened.

* * *

Starfire was instantly relieved as she reached the new place. It was very pleasant looking, much to the red heads liking. The sky was a yellow color with fluffy pink clouds. There was a lush green grass growing all over, with multicolored flowers in the grass.

There was a dirt road passing through the middle leading as far as the eye could see. Off to the sides there was little red brick cottage. Starfire looked around for human or animal life but again found none. She ventured off to the cottage.

Hoping that whatever awaited her would shed some light on the situation. Her hand hovered over the shiny doorknob.

**Au: Yah! I finally got a chance to update . Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. To think that I was going to kill this story… Special thanks to ilikcheez**** for knocking some sense into. ByeBye Lovies! Have a happy NEW YEAr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Puzzles, Jealousy and Tough Conversation

Starfire smiled when she saw the inside of the cottage. It had very little furniture, but was very colorful. In the corner there was a small wooden pink bed, it had several hand knitted quilts on it. On the other corner there was a oak wood table, a checkered tablecloth with a vase of flowers on it. The middle was adorned with a large animal skin.

In the middle there was a young girl. Starfire estimated she was about four. She looked a lot like her good friend Raven actually. Except Raven would never let her put two ponytails in her hair, or use the earthly hair ornaments for a makeover. Nor would her dark friend ever where a dress. Right next to the young girl was an older one that looked like her friends as well.

She wore a lilac sleeveless leotard and cloak that hung open, revealing the leotard. She had silver earrings and an anklet for an accessory. The two Raven doppelgangers sat side by side working on a puzzle completely oblivious of the alien princess behind them.

Starfire stood there with her mouth slack open. Then the look alike pair heard something and turned around. They smiled identically as they turned around proceeding to freak Starfire out even more; her eyes widened as she stepped towards the carpet.

Then the strange skinned alien girl sat cross legged, right next to the silent Raven look alike. The older one stuck out her hand was the first to speak.

"Hello, Starfire. I'm Affection and you're in Raven's brain. I am one of her emotions; it's a real pleasure to meet you!" In an overly exited voice she embraced the shocked princess.

The inside of the "Jail" was like that of a dungeon. The grey bricks on the wall looked as if the slightest touch would send them crumbling. The ground was made of a rough packed mud. On the highest point on the walls there were shackles, only one of the chains and handcuffs were empty though. The building wasn't very high so Beast Boy could make out three figures.

One bore a light green cloak, their head hung over so the hood slid over their face. Her feet peeped out of the bottom of her cape the only visible skin. The other person had no cloak only a ripped crimson leotard; only the top and bottom parts were still intact like that of a two piece swimming suit. She had the face of Raven and was smiling insolently.

The third, girl I think it's safe to say, was clad in a black cloak and had a malicious expression. She too had on a hood, it only covered her eyes; leaving vibrant purple hair to peak out. There they hung by their hands side by side; right in the middle an empty shackle. The one with the black cape was the first to speak.

"If you're here looking for Rage she left a while ago. There's no way I am going to tell you were either." She pulled the cloak back and narrowed her eyes; the malicious expression still intact.

The original half demon face turned stony and flew upward quickly. Beast Boy so almost fell back in surprise. She stopped once she was in front of her green doppelganger and pulled the hood away from her face. It revealed a two pairs of red eyes.

"Well since all of the hellos are established. May as well ask you since I know the other two won't give me any answers."

The girl in shackles smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

"I suppose there is a reason you are called the green eyed monster. You want something in return don't you?" Raven tilted her head, addressing the monstrous looking girl. The girl mimicked her still smiling and nodding her head.

"If… I do this…. Will I get anything in return… will I?" The voice was raspy and slow.

Raven feigned disinterest and turned to the girl in crimson. "I don't suppose you know where Rage is?"

The emotion pushed her chest out and whispered almost inaudibly. "Perhaps I do, Perhaps I don't. After all we aren't connected the way Affection and I are. Though she is close to someone outside of this horrible place; that's all I'm saying."

Meanwhile next to her, the light green emotion was getting ticked. Her face turned an inhumanly red color.

"Don't speak to that idiot! She doesn't know anything about Rage. If you want to know where she is, go find her complete opposite." The chained girls eyes were glowing ruby red and she tried to lunge forward. Her voice was no longer raspy and was filled with loud emotion.

"Thank you, Envy. I've had a really good time, but I need to go see where Affection went off to. Come along Beast Boy." She declined slowly her robes swirling around her; satisfied that she found her information.

Starfire giggled as she managed to find the piece for the puzzle and put it in successfully. The emotion dubbed Affection explained the situation of the mirror that links the real world with Raven's mind. The oddly pigmented girl was still slightly confused.

"This here is Iggy. If you don't call her that she gets really sad and starts crying. Whatever emotion isn't strong enough to stand on its own is with her." Affection gestured toward the quiet girl.

Iggy stuck out her hand and shook Starfire's with great vigor for a girl her age. The puzzle seemed to be picture of the team; the main four titans and Raven herself. It had about five hundred pieces and was almost finished.

"Raven will come here soon enough to take you out. She won't be able to do that though till she catches the runaway emotion. Then she'll get both Beast Boy and you out of there." Affection adds a technological advanced hand and snaps it into place. Let's just say it was Cyborg's.

Iggy sat there silence snapping each piece into the puzzle. All of her attention focused on the puzzle.

"Small friend Raven doesn't really talk much?" Starfire whispered to Affection.

"Not really. Especially if she's into something like this; she won't leave until it's finished. Sometimes she plays outside with me or Happy. If Knowledge or Wisdom watch her though … she's usually doing a puzzle or something equally boring." Affection speaks loudly back, looking all around her for a runaway piece.

"Here you go." Affection looks up at the voice. Someone is giving her a puzzle piece from her side. It isn't Starfire or even Iggy. Instead it's a girl clad in red cloak and black leotard. She has four red eyes and an upturned smile revealing two rows of sharp teeth.

Beast was the first to leave the Middle Ages/ western style Jail. Raven followed close behind him.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" She took his shoulder and turned him around. He looked furious.

"I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to tell me the truth okay?" The green superhero serious as can be, grabbed Raven's shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Of course you can ask me anything." Slightly taken aback her voice wandered of at the last note. He let go of her shoulders slumping his posture. His expression changed from pure outrage to sadness in few seconds flat.

"You know when you went to go meet that guy. 'An he told you about how Terra escaped from the rock after we defeated your father. Did you talk to her after you defeated Trigon? You know show her the way to a group home or something." He turned around and started walking ahead.

"What! No of course not. All that happened was, a weird man who looked as if he belonged in a 1920's film contacted me through letter. I arrived and I assume you saw the rest." Raven started walking ahead to catch up with him.

"Sorry it's just somebody had to have done it. I mean she couldn't have had just walked out of that cave and crossed the ocean by herself. She would have needed help."

"Well I didn't do it. You didn't do it either. Maybe it was just somebody from the outside. Who knows? Live and let live."

"Yeah it's just you could of told us Rae. Wouldn't we wanna know too, if some guy proved that Terra is actually alive? That the girl I met wasn't just a look alike. " Raven by that time had actually caught up with Beast Boy.

" But I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. Anyway your going the wrong way, Affection is in the cottage south."

"Oh." Beast Boy turns around Raven follows in suit. Silently they walk over to Iggy's cottage.


	7. Emotionional Clashing and Explanations

When Starfire looked up at the red clad girl, she felt a strong surge of emotion. The girl had pulled up Affection from the ground by her hands. The red cloaked Raven held the pink cloaked girl by her hands like hand cuffs. Starfire was just about to get up to help her newfound friend, when she felt a little tug on her hand.

Iggy was looked up at her with big hopeful eyes. Silently, she got up and gestured for the alien princess to do the same. The red headed teen got up and looked warily at the struggling doppelganger. Well only Affection was struggling, Rage was just holding on with a malicious look.

Starfire was pulled by the small Raven to the door. They angled around the fighting emotions. The door was still ajar, pushed against the wall. When they got to it Starfire exclaimed in protest.

"We can't go outside! Friend, Affection is getting hurt and your leaving her?" Starfire was a very good natured person, alien, but when she was angry she was angry. Her arms were crossed and her eyes spoke volumes,_ how could you abandon someone, _is what they said.

The young Raven looked up at the angry princess. She opened her mouth open to say something, yet she quickly shut it again. Iggy turned around so her back was to the outside world.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was hoarse, yet at the same time it had a sarcastic quality to it. _It's as if she's the unreasonable one _thought Starfire angrily.

"You're a part of Raven. Yet you seem so uncaring about another part of Raven. She getting hurt and you run away like a coward! Well I'm not running away." Starfire was a loyal sort, never one to give up, so she took a step toward the middle of the room.

"Look again; does she look like she handles herself?" The mini- purple haired girl made a game show sweep, toward the middle of the cottage. The girls were evenly matched, or so it looked. It was more Rage charging head first not thinking, and Affection dodging her. That made Starfire feel better but not by much.

Iggy faced Starfire with an,_ I told you so,_ look and points to outside. "Look I can understand how you might think we're running away. Think about though, from what I've seen from you, you're smart. The two of them are both evenly matched because they are only emotions. It's when two emotions merge that there is trouble. As long as Rage is kept away from Anger, everything is okay"

Starfire was surprised that Iggy called her smart. Nobody ever really ever call her smart. It was the way she spoke, people think of her as not very smart because of that. "Why must we go though? If we help then Affection will be able to win. Even if she won't get hurt." Starfire was still holding her ground.

The small lilac haired girl maneuvered around Star. Now her back was to the outside and she was standing on her tip toes. "Just because she isn't dangerous for _emotions _doesn't mean she's weak. She's got claws and four eyes, those aren't just for show. If you get hurt here, it's three times worse as it would be in the real world. I couldn't let you get hurt here. I know you're a hero and all, but how about staying out of one fight." The mini- Raven doppelganger was pointing at the orange skinned superhero. The height matter only let her finger reach about Starfire's chest, though. The girl still looked rather fierce nonetheless.

Starfire pushed Iggy's hand down to her side and opened her mouth to say something.

Raven was mad at Beast Boy. He too was rather mad as well, yet he didn't show it. The silence made him very anxious, like he was stir-crazy. It felt like the two had been walking forever, and seemed to be getting nowhere. Not anything in the distance except for a tree or bush; no hide or hare of any doorway.

"I'm sorry about not telling you or anyone else about that man. There was really no excuse for it. I wouldn't if you hate me." It was mumbled by Raven, her voice getting quieter by the word. She looked down and away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was very surprised by this. Raven hardly ever apologized, ever. He was usually the one doing that, and quite often too. Though, she never really messed up on something really big before.

"No, it really wasn't that big of a thing. You did it to help us, not harm us. Anyway back then anything would have put me over the edge. I would have been obsessed with Terra as Robin is with Slade. That doesn't make up for lying though." The green adolescent looked up ahead and saw a gateway in the distance.

"I know that. Let's just put it all behind us." Raven stopped and turned around. She stuck out her hand for him and he accepted. Beast Boy was surprised when the handshake turned into a hug. Not a real hug but the awkward one involving one hand. When they departed the purple haired empathy stared off into the sunset.

They now were standing one inch away from one another. When they first left the 'Jail', they were standing far away from another. Now they were facing one another not even an inch away.

Raven was the first one to break the awkward silence. She was the one who initiated and it was her right to end it.

"We'd better get moving. Affection and Rage's disputes could last for days before I stop them. Affection always tries to stop the fights but never can. Luckily Rage relies completely on impulse she hardly thinks things through at all. Anger might stop by though and the two of them might come together. If that happens then, it's going to be very hard to stop her." Raven started up running towards the distance and Beast Boy followed in suit speechlessly.

Cyborg was really starting to get worried. First Beast Boy then Starfire, it was like some sort of horror movie. He was more puzzled than scared though. Robin had gone out to look for the two missing titans in the city. The metal man hoped to God it was just a stupid prank. He was sitting in the monitor room.

There were exactly thirty-six cameras in the whole tower. He had checked the surveillance tapes to almost all of them. There were around six left and none of them seemed to make sense. His room was in one of the tapes. The kitchen, infirmary, front door, hallway, and garage were the others.

He played a child's game of chance to decide which one he would next. Cyborg, when finishing the game, put the disk in his computer. There was a blank screen for a while but then the camera refocused.

The ex-football star started the tape by, watching in the approximated time of disappearance for Beast Boy. No luck, so he tried Starfire's disappearance time. He then noticed something very strange, he enhanced the picture. Then he knew it was exactly as he feared.

* * *

Starfire was slightly angry at Iggy. She had made a reasonable excuse to keep the warrior princess away from fighting for a friend. They sat together outside of the gingerbread cottage house, backs against the wall. Starfire was a very loyal person, she had always been.

"We just have to wait until Raven comes. Rage is too stupid to stop a fight even after she knows it's going nowhere; Affection will only fight to defend herself. Hopefully Beast Boy is with her and hasn't wandered off. He's most likely scared for life because of Affection. All we can do now is to just hope that Anger doesn't stop by. If she does we have to fight her off our self, just like what Cyborg and Beast Boy did last time." Iggy began stare off into the horizon. She pulled her knees up to her chest, then remembering she was wearing a dress and quickly let her legs down.

Starfire then realized something spectacular about Iggy, when she wanted too she could act like a little girl. "Please tell me if I am, being rude but… are you an emotion?" The red haired princess turned her head to the smaller version of her friend.

Iggy still didn't turn her head but shook her head. "Nuh Uh, I'm not really sure what I am. I'm a part of Raven, I know that much. I also know that I have two emotions in me, Hope and Sadness. Whenever an emotion loses enough power they are sent to me. They have no control or power over me. Sometimes Knowledge calls me Raven's inner child though." Iggy sounded very wistful as she turned around and looked up at Starfire.

"Have my friends, Beast Boy and Cyborg been here before?" Starfire inquired from Iggy's first statement. She couldn't think of a time when Beast Boy, Cyborg and _Raven_ had been missing for long amounts of time. There were times when she and Robin would go out somewhere for dates. When they would come back though, Cyborg and Beast Boy would be in one room and Raven would be in another. For all she knew visiting Raven's domain was something the trio would do often. That left Starfire feeling betrayed and somewhat jealous.

"Only once, without a guide this place is rather confusing. This was before Trigon was defeated too, so it was rather dangerous. When Beast Boy arrived here today he was greeted by Affection. And Affection true to her name she was acting very friendly. The deviant almost kissed before Raven walked in. Raven I think though wanted the kiss in the first place just not her emotion with Beast Boy. They're visit was as hardly as fun as yours," The young Raven doppelganger managed to smile saucily.

"I believe I hear something." The orange skinned alien princess looked off into the distance, as her eyes grew wider.

* * *

Rage always hated Affection. Affection stood for everything Rage stood against. Once Trigon was defeated Rage was separated from Anger, turning them both rather powerless. Soon after, Raven locked her away in that retched building. She was all by herself for many months until Envy came into the picture along with Hatred.

It made her even bitterer when she heard some bad news from Hatred. Affection was with Iggy for quite some time. Affection was released at the same time as Hatred, which is how Hatred knew. An emotion grows power for being released in two ways. One way is Raven having changes in her life in which she needed that emotion. Like when Terra arrived she needed the emotion, Envy. Another way an emotion grows power is if another emotion grows weaker. This is also due to Raven having changes in her life, in this case where she doesn't need the emotion.

It always made Rage, excuse the pun, angry that Affection was out there and she was such in prison. Rage had managed to escape more than once, but every time she did she wasn't logical. She should have searched for her counterpart Anger, so when Raven became aware of the situation things would be too late. Alas, Rage never thought with her brain and always perused Affection first, restarting a vicious circle.

Rage was never lucky enough that Anger would just stop by wherever Rage was. Rage was never really lucky, or was she? Anger had decided that day, she would check up on Iggy. She hadn't seen her quite a long time. Maybe she would release a new emotion, maybe one like her.

**Author note: Thanks for reading, reviewing and whatever else you do. This is way overdue. It took me three days to type up, and on my spring break! Hopefully, it's up to my usual standards or even better. Keep reading, reviewing and everything else, loves. **

**Everything you know is fangirl out.**


	8. Robin's Angry and the Meeting

Affection was, if anything, patient. Which why she thought it would be just good to wait until Rage tired out. The odds of Anger coming by were very slim. Anger never visited Iggy, she thought the only times you should visit her is when your born or when you die. That's what she said every time she was asked to visit. Affection was a newer emotion, maybe a year old, so she never really out stepped her place.

She did have the power to control all of the emotions if she wanted to, but she thought that she shouldn't really let anyone know that. It might come in handy someday for all she knew. Nobody would expect such a new emotion to have such influence. A secret weapon is best when it remains secret. She got to keep her secret for a year, until _that_ day.

* * *

When Starfire saw the red cloaked figure coming over the horizon, she was very calm. She didn't know who it was and why should she? It could be a delightful emotion like Affection. (Starfire didn't like to think of Iggy as an emotion and she wasn't delightful.)

Instead, it was a grumbling one. Anger walked down a hill until she was in front of Starfire and Iggy. She had a piece of paper in hand flaying in the wind. When she got down from the hill she scowled at the pair.

"What'cha doing here? Why don't you go back to real world with your happy." Anger pointed toward Starfire with the hand carrying the piece of paper. Narrowing her eyes she scoffed and threw her head back.

"First the green munchkin came and now you. Maybe the metal rust bucket will come too. Heck let's just invite Sylkie and Bumblebee and all of the titans." Anger threw her arms up and looked up rolling her eyes.

The alien princess narrowed her eyes as well and got up. "That's not very nice. I do not recall asking to be here. Those names that you were calling everyone weren't very nice either!" She clenched her fist in anger.

"Oh really, not nice. Sorry to break it to you, darling, but the world isn't nice. Now if you don't mind I need to get into that cabin." The red clad Raven doppelganger growled a bit and her words dripped with scorn.

At that the mini-Raven in a dress decided to get up. She walked between the two of them and held her arms out.

"Sorry Anger, but you can't go in there. What's that in your hand?" Iggy remained calm and tilted her head to the side.

Anger scoffs again and throws her head back, again. She shook the piece of paper at the small Raven and spoke.

"Right, this is a list. Raven told me I needed to check up on some things. Told me the cabin's door's lock doesn't work. Seems like the only one who can fix it is me; sometimes I wish that I wasn't the only one with fixing skills. 'Balancing out your destructive habits, phooey' that Knowledge is full of baloney." She made air quotes.

"Well you can fix it later." Iggy walked closer to Anger still calm but maybe just a bit provocative.

"No, I'll fix it now." Anger stepped closer to Iggy, her face an inch away.

"Later."

"Now!"

"Later."

"Now!" With that the angry emotion pushed the smaller one. The red cloaked emotion walked around her only to face an angry alien.

"You do not treat people that way. If you want to fight with a person do it with someone of your own stature." Starfire stood up at her tallest, and stood in front of the emotion, hands on her hips. The clear green of her eyes had something fiery about them.

"Maybe I will." With that the red Raven pushed Starfire lightly on her shoulders.

The strangely skinned girl had it up to 'here' with Raven look alikes with bad attitudes. She screened out the fact that the girl looked exactly like her friend. She tunneled all of her anger from her head to her hands. Coming from her hands were bright green balls of flame. She threw her hand back and got ready to throw them; until she saw two figures in the distance.

* * *

"I'm tired. What time is it?" Beast Boy moaned once they walked through the archway.

"Hmm, let me think. It's half past… I don't know because I'm unconscious!" Raven yelled in a sarcastic voice at him.

"No need to be mean." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"I'm… sorry okay. It's just I feel like _something _is going on." Raven rubbed her temples.

"Well then wouldn't be a good idea to get down there?"

"Your right, come on let's hurry."

So they did they practically ran down that hill. Beast Boy had the same niggle in his stomach as his companion; he would just never say it.

* * *

"Cyborg, what do mean you know where he is?" Robin called into his communicator while speeding down the highway in his R-Cycle.

"I can't say. When Raven's awake she'll explain it. Just come back and don't freak out. Starfire and Beast Boy are safe."

"Wait a second you mean, Starfire is missing too?" Robin yelled back very alarmed, he almost swerved into a stop sign. There was an awkward silence as his metal friend didn't answer back. The spiky haired teen swerved his cycle around and made his way home; angry as heck.

* * *

When Beast Boy and Raven made it down the hill their eyes were wide with alarm. Starfire was just about to throw a green star bolt at a red Raven doppelganger. Together they waved their arms to get Star's attention and it worked. She let her hand droop until it was by her side, star bolt-less. She didn't speak in case to alarm Anger.

Instead she looked down at Iggy. The little Raven had propped herself up by her elbows, belly down and was watching the scene. She smiled a sweet smile up at Starfire and nodded in the direction of her teammates.

The green superhero and the purple haired empath seemed frozen in place. Until Raven whispered something in Beast Boy's ear. "Surprise attack," so BB turned into a snake and Raven flew up high. Together they surprised Anger enough she yelped. Everyone in Nevermore heard that. That yell caused by a cobra wrapping itself around her legs and a white energy aerial assault.

* * *

When Rage heard that yell, she stopped what she was doing (trying to punch Affection in the face.) She whipped herself around to the open door. Outside she saw her missing half fighting three superheroes at once. Before she could run outside though, something major happened. The purple cloaked Raven saw what was happening outside the whole time and just wished Rage didn't notice. Nonetheless she had a plan for what happened if she did notice.

"Stop and turn around." Surprising herself Rage did exactly what her enemy told her to do. She was scowling, but she still did it. Affection wasn't smiling smugly though; in fact she looked downright grief stricken.

"You are going to stay here until that fight out there stops. You hear me?" And that was how Rage found out about Affections special power.


	9. Fighting: IRL and in Games

When Robin got back he wasn't pleased. He had to sit in the living room, quiet and not complaining. Cyborg had forbid him from going into the infirmary and said that once Raven would come back she would explain everything.

That didn't really reassure him though; because there he sat pouting like a child and his arms crossed. All he could do was hope that no villains came. With only two on their team they would surely lose.

"Look Robin, I know you're mad. I can see your point, sort of. It's just if you go visit Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire things will get a lot worse." The half metal man was playing some sort of violent fighting game on the big screen. It didn't get his mind off of things though. His fingers moved on the control aggressively. Smashing the buttons like they were the reason his friends were gone.

"What if someone comes, huh?" Robin almost snarled through gritted teeth. How could Cyborg play video games at a time like this?

"A good, 98.9% of our enemies are frozen. Besides we have some honorary Titans that we can call on for help. Don't worry." The pinging of the video game went on, the battle music turned on rather low. So far Cyborg had won exactly twenty battles. He wished that Raven would hurry up and find Beast Boy and Starfire; quick.

Rage managed to turn her head the position she was in. Seeing the fight outside though, made her even angrier. Her arms were stuck to her sides just like her feet to the floor. One could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Don't even try calling out. When I stopped you I stopped almost everything." Affection was very stern in her speaking voice. The difference between that voice and the playful flirtatious voice from before was astounding.

Rage presumed to growl very low, that seemed to be take all of the energy she had though. After giving her commander an evil look she collapsed on the ground.

On the battleground things were intense. Beast Boy was constantly changing forms and attacking Anger. Anger was throwing rapid fire shadow energy. Strangely it they were a dark red instead of the black of the original Raven. Speaking of her, she threw some energy balls as well, after a while of that though; she flew up in the skies.

Starfire focused all of energy on weakening the emotion. The alien princess threw everything she had at her. All of her frustrations poured into the effort of hurting her friends look alike. After fighting for what felt like a long time Starfire noticed that her friend was no longer beside her.

Frantically she looked all around for her, because of her not paying attention though she got hit in the face. The blow knocked to the ground, head slamming the cold hard dirt. In that position she was able to see her empathetic friend up in the clouds, staring intently at the scene below.

Quickly, Starfire scrabbled up to fight alongside the green boy; he was losing without her. Even though Anger was without Rage, she was still very powerful. After all she was one of the first three emotions: Happiness, Despair and Rage. Her age was also an advantage; it gave her time to think things over. Yet, she was still an impulsive creature.

Raven on the other hand wasn't, and she had everything all planned out. If that didn't work then she could always use her backup plan; absorb all of the emotions. If she did that though, then she would have to watch out for Rage touching her. She knew that combined her and her teammates would be able to win. After she had everything planned out, she dived down pencil style. Like a cat she landed on her feet, just dodging Anger's wild punches, kicks and dark energy.

Robin was almost bursting with nervous energy. He was playing against Cyborg in the game, just to have something to do with his hands. The ex "boy wonder", hated having to sit there knowing nothing and doing nothing. The only thing he knew was that they were in the infirmary and even that he wasn't sure about.

He was their leader he should be told what's going on at all times. At the same time, he was the Cyborg's friend; he should trust him. That's exactly what he did too, trust him. It was something that Robin needed to work, trusting people. Not trusting people was hardwired into his system since he was ten.

Cyborg was winning so far, Robins person wasn't very far behind. Sometime halfway through it Cyborg put the volume up even more. The grunts, battle cries and oriental fast tempo music could be heard all the way over in the infirmary.

When Raven got down to the ground she managed to flit to both Beast Boy and Starfire and whisper her plans in their ears. In between the kicks the African native had enough energy to ask a question.

"Why can't you just control her?" Dark energy was flying all around them now; mingling with the stray green star bolts.

"I can't; just like I can't control any of the other emotions right now. Your presence disturbs them and makes it very hard to control anything." Raven did a back flip in the air almost falling down.

"Okay, so now!" She exclaimed her hands a foot apart white energy flit almost like electricity between her fingers.

Beast Boy turned into a T- Rex and got ready to charge like a bull; talons going back behind him scratching the grass. Starfire flew up in the air as far as she could; her pupil less eyes glowing green like her hands. The battle had just begun.

Rage seeing all of this was, obviously, very enraged. Her four red eyes pulsed like Rudolph's nose. She also kept snarling showing off her teeth like a wild animal. The emotion leaned forward and back; it was really the motion she could do. Frantically, like again an animal except this time caged, she looked around for weakness.

Her eyes scoured the room like her body wished to do. Then she found one perfect. Slowly, the four eyed emotion could see it all play out in her head. Before even Affection could register it, Rage's hands glowed bright. Without moving her hands she managed to throw it across the room; knocking down a fan installed in the ceiling.

It spooked the purple emotion enough to release her old on the older emotion. Affection had successfully managed to dodge the ceiling fan but, her captive got away.

**Au: I'm so horrible at fight scenes aren't I. About two more chapters to go and maybe an epilogue; I know for sure that I am making a sequel I have it all planned out.**


	10. Eye of the storm

Knowledge reached up on her large bookshelf, until she could get a green book. Wisdom waited at a table nearby; sitting in a chair in a way that her brown cloak covered her legs. When Knowledge walked, her glasses flashing on her way over to the table.

"Why are making me do this? It's heavy; the least you could do is to help me." Knowledge breathed out when she placed the heavy book on the table. The book was rather large and had a hard cover. On the front there was a mish mash of swirly designs in black. Knowledge then sat down in a chair with Wisdom facing her.

"Without Wisdom, Knowledge is nothing. The same goes for it vice versa." The brown cloaked emotion leaned on her arms and reached over for the book. Knowledge reached over as well though and held the book down.

"That doesn't make me your slave. No way, I'm opening it." The glasses wearing Raven doppelganger pulled the book toward her aggressively; or as aggressive as the meek looking emotion could. Wisdom just sat back and watched her flip through the pages, obviously lost.

"To find the true path one must first get lost." Wisdom gingerly reached over and pulled the book back. Expertly she flipped a few pages until she smiled and pushed the book over to her counterpart. On the page there was a little film playing, a yellow rose border framing it. The scene in the miniature movie was one of fighting, with eight people involved. In the background there was a cottage that looked as if it belonged in a fairy tale.

Both of the girls in the library leaned over on the table to get a better view. Someone who looked exactly like them sans glasses, walked out of the cottage. She started running, almost primal, towards the other four fighting across the field. Her dark red cape flew behind her, showing the black lining of the inside. Far behind her, just getting out of the cottage, was another teenage girl with purple hair and a lilac cape. She had bright scarlet scratches on her arm.

Before the angry looking girl could reach the group of four, she got stopped in her tracks. Right below her, there was little girl on her stomach. The young girl was clothed in a poufy dress, yet her face displayed an animal like anger to it. The little girl managed to wrap both of her tiny hands around the angry teenage girl's ankle. The girl next got up and let go of the red cloaked girl's ankle; and she proceeded to jump on the back of the elder girl.

The scene played out with no sound. Wisdom extended her hand again flipped a few more pages to get another scene. In this one, three people were fighting against another look alike of Wisdom and Knowledge. The green one tackled the look alike and held her down by her shoulders. In the back there was a tall teenage girl standing on one of the hills.

Wisdom then closed the book with a smug look on her face. "All of your worry was for nothing. As you see, the good guy will always prevail. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish organizing the west wing." The brown cloaked girl got up nonchalantly and slung the book under her arm. Her counterpart rushed over besides her adjusting her glasses.

"I wasn't worried. It was just that, they have been here for more than an hour. Starfire, last I saw of her, was stuck in a fight between enemies. Beast Boy and Raven were fighting to beat the clock. The reasonable conclusion would be trouble. I never doubted that Rage would be able to stall until the clock struck two hours." Knowledge stayed in her place and stretched her legs out under the table.

Affection hurried over Iggy who had tackled Rage and was sitting her on her back. The pink emotion kneeled down and pushed her hands on Rage's shoulders. Iggy got a hold of the angry doppelganger and did the same pushing all of her body weight against Rage.

"I think I can absorb her again." Iggy said glancing up at Affection.

"That's im- impossible. And you know it too." The emotion dubbed Affection stuttered in disbelief from the little girls words.

"I don't know until I try. It's not like can command others like you can. All I am is queen bee really, birthing without any of the authority. Everyone knows Wisdom is the boss around here. I _want_to try, just hold her down. I might be able to keep her long enough and get her away from here. I'm not even aiming to walk over the prison and put her back in. Just away from here."

"You're crazed, you know." Affection glanced at Rage. Then she pushed down as hard as she could and then stood on Rage's back.

"Jeez. You talk about me like I'm not-." Rage was cut off and screamed in pain. Iggy's eyes turned white in response. The little girl held her hands above the hurt emotion. Muttering to herself, her hands started to turn white as well. All of a sudden, the one known as Rage disappeared. Not unlike the Cheshire cat, going little by little. First her face next the lower body, finally the middle. The clothes lay in a piled heap right where Affection stood.

Our green hero was in an awkward push up position. His feet off to the side and his arms were pushing down on Anger's shoulders.

"Give up?" He looked tired. Not even angry but a worn down, sad kind. That type of fatigue is mostly worn by parents with over three children. Anger was completely unfazed, and glared him throwing samurai swords with her eyes.

"Raven Roth will never quit. Understand that. When the going gets tough: the tough _get_going as the saying goes. But the longer you are here the more I hate it. So I want to get off of me and I give you my word I shan't fight. Just get your nasty green butt out of here." Anger looked away at the clouds almost pouting.

At that comment the green boy looked less tired and more peeved. Still though, he jumped up and let go of her shoulders. He trusted that she wanted him out of there for any means necessary. He was willing to give up as well for a chance to get out quicker. Looking around he realized that Rage was gone, and in her place was a red eyed Iggy.

Quickly, he turned and looked at Raven. She too noticed the small girls change in demeanor. Starfire too was a relieved as well that the fight was over. She flew back down and stood right next to Beast Boy. By this time Anger had gotten up, brushed the dirt of her leotard and was now glaring at the alien princess.

Starfire was the very first to break the silence. She looked around at the battleground and asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What are going to do now?"


End file.
